The Secret Files of Princess Celestia
by pietracupam
Summary: It's been nine hundred years since Nightmare Moon was imprisoned in the moon. Princess Celestia has discovered an unnerving secret that could destroy the harmony in Equestria. Now she must use all the time she has to prepare for everything that is going to unfold.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

Year 923 AD (After Departure) Summer Month 2 Day 5 Night

_It's been hundreds of years since Nightmare Moon was banished._ I step out to the balcony, the moon shining down on the city of Canterlot. I look up staring at the horse shaped face imprinted on the side of the moon. _Oh how I miss you... my sister. It's been so long since I last saw you, since the last time I heard your voice. The saddest part being, I don't think I'll ever be able to see you again._ A tear rolled down my cheek.

_ If I could make a wish, the one wish I would make is for me to be with you again. Even just one more time, but I know that can't come true. Not since your heart became corrupt and you transformed yourself into Nightmare Moon. There was nothing I could do. I had to imprison you in the moon._ I closed my eyes, lowered my head and said softly, "I had to. There... There was nothing I could do."

Year 923 AD Summer 2 Day 6 Noon (The next day)

I decided to take a walk around Canterlot. My royal duties today were getting quite dull and boring. Talking with the towns ponies helps liven up days like this. _Most of the ponies in Equestria don't even remember Nightmare Moon. Even less remember my sister Luna before she, burdened with loneliness, became corrupt. To them she's just a legend, a myth, a... _

"Oof"

Paperback Writeworth bumped into me. He was a unicorn, dark grey coloured with a brown main. His cutie mark was an open book with a writing quill. I recognized him from the library, where he works.

He said in a deep slightly embarrassed voice "Oh my, Princess Celestia, I am so sorry. I... I didn't see you there"

I replied politely "No need for apology, I didn't see you either."

There was a pile of books littered on the ground. Probably dropped by Paperback when he bumped into me. He began using his magic to pick up each book one at a time and putting them in a neat stack so he could continue carrying them.

"Here let me help you." I said. Then using my magic I picked up all the books at the same time and merged them into one stack.

Paperback seemed more embarrassed now "Oh Princess Celestia, you didn't need to..."

"Don't worry about it, I enjoy..." One of the books caught my attention. I was shocked by it. Using my magic I held the pile steady and pulled a book out from the middle. It was a spell book, written by Starswirl The Bearded. He was the most powerful and intelligent unicorn of ancient times. He had written hundreds of books on spells, but this one was different. It seemed familiar, but I didn't remember it. This book was about banishment spells.

Paperback interrupted my blank stare by saying "You seem to be very interested in that particular book."

He obviously didn't notice my face, which at this point was composed of nothing but shock and awe "Where did you get this book?"

"That one was brought here from the secret archives of the library in Fillydelphia. The librarian there thought it would be better suited for the Starswirl The Bearded wing of the Canterlot archives."

I regained my composer then asked "Would you mind if I borrowed this book for the evening?" "Princess Celestia, I don't mind if you borrow that book. You have access to all the books in the archives."

I replied politely "Thank you Paperback." Then I turned spread my wings and began flying towards the castle.

As I was leaving I could hear Paperback yelling "Your welcome princess!"_ Poor pony, he has no idea what this book could mean. What I might be able to do with it. This book could finally give me the answer to a thousand year question. How to get my sister Luna back._

I landed just outside the castle front gate and began running. There were guards standing on each side of the gate. I yelled to them "Do I have any plans?"

One of the guards replied "Yes actually..."

"Cancel them." I quickly said.

I ran through the gate, noticing the stunned faces of the guards. I headed straight for the throne room, closed the door and opened the book. I began flipping through pages of the book. Banish into tree, banish from a town, banish city, banish, banish, banish. I began to lose hope as I frantically turned the pages. Then I found it. One of the last spells in the book, banish to the moon. I paused when I saw the page. This is the exact spell I cast on Luna... on Nightmare Moon that night over nine hundred years ago.

Skipping the spell, I began reading the section labelled description and effects. _Banish to the moon is a spell that will cause an object or a creature to be imprisoned inside the moon for a length of time equal to the amount of potential magic the caster... has. What? What! This... This spell has a time limit!_ I was feeling so much horror after reading this it began to show on my face.

I walked slowly to one of the stain glass windows in the room. This one depicted me defeating Nightmare Moon with the Elements of Harmony. _Was it truly a defeat after what I just discovered? Nightmare Moon will return, and this time I don't know if I'll have the strength to defeat her._


	2. Chapter 2: Journey To The Everfree

Year 923 AD Fall 3 Day 25 Evening

_I have somewhere important to go today. Somewhere I haven't been in a long long time. _

I walked up to the two Pegasus guards standing next to my chariot. "Are you ready to go?" Said Paul Sentinel. Such a weird name Paul, I don't think I've ever heard another pony with that name.

I replied "Yes, I am ready…"

The other guard Dashing Defender cut in "Are you sure you want to go? The Everfree Forest is dangerous. I heard…"

I cut him off "Yes, I'm sure. I also know how dangerous Everfree can be. That's why I'm bringing two of the highest ranked Pegasus guards with me." The two guards turned and looked at each other.

Paul looked back at me and said "Well if you're sure about this then I will stay by your side." He lifted his right hoof up to his head for a salute. Dash followed along.

"OK then," I said "let's go." The two guards hooked themselves to the front of the chariot and I sat in the back. They started running then spread their wings and began to fly. The chariot was lifted over the houses of Canterlot and our journey to the Everfree Forest began.

_I've been doing lots of research lately, after finding out that Nightmare Moon will be returning, running tests on myself to determine my magical potential. After finishing them, I found out when Nightmare Moon will be returning, two hundred years after she was banished. It didn't make sense. It's been nine hundred years already. I was confused, at least I was till I remembered something important. It wasn't just my magic that banished her. I used the elements of harmony when I cast the spell. I have to add their magic potential to mine to determine exactly how long the spell will last. That's the whole reason I'm going to the Everfree Forest. It's the last place I saw the elements. Mine and Luna's old castle, the place where she was banished._

The chariot began to lower and eventually touched the ground in front of a very old stone castle. Paul said "Princess Celestia we're here."

This castle was filled with so many memories of Luna. The site of it brought me to tears. Dash turned his head to look at me "Princess are you OK?" I think he noticed me crying.

I put my hoof over my eyes and said "Yes… I'm fine."

"I had no idea this kind of place was in the Everfree Forest." Paul said, distracting me from the memories. _I can't dwell on the past, I'm hear now and I have a job to do._

I stepped out of the chariot and headed towards the castle entrance. Before entering, I turned my head to look back at the guards. "You two stand guard out here. I'll go in the castle alone."

"Are you sure princess?" Dash said concerningly, "I think it would be better if we go in with you."

I replied "I'm not worried about the castle. What concerns me is the forest." Paul and Dashing turned their heads to face the forest edge. The Everfree Forest looked dark and ominous. The forest was far from the castle. Separating them was a giant chasm. The only way to cross it being an old rope bridge. "Who knows what manner of creature could be hiding in there." I said "The Everfree is dark, unexplored, self maintaining. Any number of dangerous creatures could be preparing right now to jump out and attack. Hiding in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike."

Dash looked scared. Paul noticed Dash's expression then turned to look at me. "Princess," he said unimpressed, "are you trying to scare us?" I giggled then raised my hoof to my mouth to cover it up. Paul rolled his eyes. I really was scared of what could be in the forest, but I realized that it would be better if the guards didn't think I was. Paul and Dash walked towards the chariot. They both opened one wing and with it grabbed a gold coloured lance from either side of the chariot.

I began heading inside the castle then stopped and said "If anything happens, anything, call me immediately." Then I continued into the castle and disappeared from sight. I headed straight for the throne room of the castle, where the elements of harmony should still be.

I found them, exactly as I left them so many years ago. Sitting on a pedestal in the centre of the throne room. Well almost exactly as I left them, time had taken its toll on the elements. Instead of sparkling gems, the elements looked more like rocks, but I was still able to recognize them. _The element of honesty brought out by a truthful mind and a honest heart. The element of loyalty forged by steady beliefs and the ability to follow to the ends of the earth. The element of kindness found with caring and compassion. The element of generosity received by the act of giving. The element of laughter created from the joy of a happy heart. And finally the element of…_ I looked around the pedestal where the elements of harmony were sitting. There was an empty stand on the pedestal. One of the elements was missing. _The element of magic, when all the other elements are together a spark of friendship will reveal it._

I looked closely at the one empty stand. There was no sign that the element was removed. I used a magic spell to show any leftover magical energy, nothing. The element was just gone. _How could the element just disappear?... How do the elements work?_ I thought back remembering ancient knowledge about the elements. _When the elements of harmony are used they link to a pony that has what the elements represent already inside of them. I was the last pony to use the elements. The elements are linked to me._ I paused and my face sank. _I lost my friendship. Luna was my friendship. All these years without her has made the friendship in my heart disappear which in turn made the element disappear._ I began to cry. _I… I can't use the elements of harmony on Nightmare Moon._

I forced myself to stop crying. Used my pain to fuel my determination. _That doesn't matter. I came here for a reason. Even with the element of magic gone, I should still be able to get an accurate reading of the total magical potential of the elements of harmony. I need to find out when Nightmare Moon will return. That is more important than the missing element right now. Once I know when she's returning I can prepare for it... I'll have to find another way, that doesn't involve me using the elements._ My horn began to glow yellow and so did the elements as I began doing the test.

Meanwhile, Dash and Paul were still standing guard outside the castle. "She's been quite a while now." Dash said "You think she's OK?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Paul replied.

Dash looked towards the forest. Something caught his eye "Did you see that?"

Paul becoming annoyed said "I'm sure it was nothing. Stop being so paranoid."

CRASH! There was a loud noise from the forest. "That sounded like a tree falling!" Paul exclaimed, beginning to get worried.

"I think I can see movement on the edge of the forest." Dash said "What do you think it is?"

CRASH, another loud sound. Paul replied "Whatever it is, it's getting closer." The two Pegasus stood there ground and waited for the monster to emerge from the darkness of the forest. The loud noises stopped, and silence overcame them. Suddenly the creature jumped out from the darkness and into an open area. Its body was brown and its footsteps were heavy. When it moved, its body made a rattling noise and when it howled it made a terrible crashing sound.

Dash recognized the body shape immediately "That's a wolf!"

"That… That's impossible," Paul replied "there hasn't been any wolves in Equestria in hundreds of years." This wolf like creature began walking towards the castle. It stopped at the edge of the chasm then howled. Another one of the creatures jumped out of the forest. The first creature examined the chasm closely and noticed the rope bridge that spanned its gap. He walked up to the bridge and gingerly set his foot on it. The bridge held, and the creature looked at the Pegasus menacingly.

Paul yelled "Princess Celestia somethings out here!" then more frantically "Princess!"

_I heard his call, but I was in the middle of my tests. If I stopped now I would have to start all over. The faster I finish the faster we can leave._ _I know Paul and Dashing can handle themselves._

The creature took another step onto the bridge. It wobbled, but seemed to hold the creatures large body with ease. His wide shoulders barely fit between the bridge ropes. He began advancing slowly to the other side.

Dash said nervously "Where is Princess Celestia?" Both Pegasus turned their heads around to see the castle entrance behind them. The castle looked as dark and unexplored as ever. There were no signs that I might have been coming.

Paul looked at Dashing and said quietly "She's not coming." Then he turned his body to the creature, held up the lance still nestled under his wing and shouted "Prepare lances!" The two Pegasus repositioned the lances under their wings to be facing straight out in front of them.

The first creature was almost finished crossing the bridge. He took one last step and planted his foot on solid ground. His expression switched to a fierce anger. The second creature began crossing the bridge.

The first creature began to charge at the Pegasus. The two planted their hooves on the ground. When the creature was close enough it jumped and lunged at Dash. Dash raised his lance and pierced the wooden chest of the creature. Sticks flew from the creature, but it seemed unharmed. Dash released the lance from the grip of his wing, and took a few steps back. The creature advanced towards Dash even with the lance still sticking out of its chest.

Paul turned his body quickly to face away from the creature, raised his back legs and bucked the creatures head. The creature suddenly fell to the ground and all the pieces of wood it seemed to be made out of fell apart leaving nothing but a pile of sticks and twigs. The two Pegasus looked at each other confused.

Dash slowly walked through the pile of wooden remains to get his lance. He stopped moving, he seemed to be stuck. Dash looked at his hoof and noticed a claw like shape grabbing his leg. The pile of sticks began to move and the creature began to reconstruct itself out of the pile.

Paul was stunned by what he just saw. Then noticing the second creature making its way across the bridge said "We can't fight two of these!" He quickly ran towards the bridge not noticing that Dash was stuck.

"Where are you going?!" Dash yelled to Paul, still being held by the creature. He tried to pull himself free but the creature's grip was too tight.

Paul had made it to the bridge. Knowing his lance wouldn't be very useful he dropped it and started chewing at the ropes with his teeth. The creature on the bridge noticing Paul's blight began moving more swiftly across it.

The other creature had finished reconstructing its body. He stared at Dash with his glowing green eyes. Then raised its wooden head back and smashed his chin onto Dash's head. Dash's helmet fell to the ground. The creature released the now dazed Pegasus, raised his foot and smacked Dash with it. He flew through the air and crashed into a rock, then fell to the ground lifeless.

The two creatures both turned their eyes to Paul. Paul looked around, he saw the condition Dash was in and the two creatures ready to charge at him from opposite sides. He became stricken with fear. He tried to run, to spread his wings and fly, but his body wouldn't move.

The creature on the bridge jumped, lifting his whole body off the bridge, trying to land on solid ground right next to Paul. He fell short, landing on the edge of the bridge. His big heavy body proved to be too much for it. The ropes, weakened by Paul's chewing, gave way and the bridge fell taking the creature with it.

The other creature had already begun charging at Paul. Paul noticed a light shine from behind the creature. The creature was suddenly engulfed in flames. In a second the entire creature was nothing but ashes. Behind the pile of ashes he saw me, Celestia, standing at the entrance to the castle. Magic energy still glowing from my horn.

I ran straight at Paul stopping a few feet from him and said "What were those things? Do you have any idea?"

Paul replied slowly, still shaken up by the encounter "I… I have no idea. I've never seen or heard of anything like this before. It was like a wolf, made out of timber."

I replied "In all my years, I have never seen anything like that either. The Everfree Forest is full of terrible creatures, and they seem to be getting more terrible." I turned and began walking towards the chariot. "We should leave now before any other creatures attack. Go get Dashing and we will be on our way."

I stopped, then close my eyes and said "Where's Dashing?" I turned my head to look at Paul. He raised his hoof and pointed to the left. I looked in that direction and noticed Dashing's body next to a rock in the distance. I slowly walked to him, then sat down in front of him and said "This is all my fault."

"Princess!" Paul exclaimed "This is not your fault. He was doing his job, which is to protect you. I'm sure he will see it the same way." Paul walked up beside me "Will he be OK?"

Overcome with grief, I said softly "No, he's not going to be OK." Paul's expression changed to match mine. I noticed a tear run down his face. "Let's get going." I said "I have a Moon to rise."

Using my magic I picked up Dashing's limp body and carried him to the chariot. I put him gently in the back then walked to the front. Paul had already hooked himself to the front of the chariot. He noticed me begin to attach the harness to myself. "Princess, you don't have to…"

"No, I don't." I replied "But I want to. Let me give him this one last courtesy."

"Very well Princess." Even though his face didn't show it I could tell by his voice that he was deeply saddened by the death of Dashing Defender. We began flying back to Canterlot.

_ I have been alive for thousands of years, I've seen ponies live and die hundreds of times. This time was different though. This time I was close to him, I could have saved him, I felt responsible. All I hope is that the information I discovered about the elements of harmony was worth… this._


	3. Chapter 3: Looking Forwards

Year 923 AD Winter 1 Day 14

The snow had just started to collect on the ground, but the weather today made everything mucky and wet. The Pegasus never made it rain in the winter, except for today, today was different. Today was Dashing Defender's funeral. It was tradition for it to rain at a Pegasus funeral. It really set the mood, the dark skies the wet ground. I was almost crying already.

Four Pegasus grabbed the corners of Dashing's coffin, raised it up into the air then slowly set it into the grave. A pink Pegasus with a rainbow coloured main and a cloud cutie mark stood up in front of the grave. I recognize her as Rainbow Skies.

She began speaking "Thank you all for being here. It means a lot to me and the rest of Dashing's family. Most of you know him from the royal guard and have never met me, so I'll introduce myself. I'm Rainbow Skies and Dashing Defender was my husband." She paused for a moment as she held back her tears.

"We are all here to remember Dashing and I would like to say a few words about him now." She paused again "Dashing was an awesome royal guard. He was always so focused on his duties to the Princess. He took his job very seriously always trying to improve and be the best he could be. Sometimes I think he cared more about other ponies than himself. One day he came home from his guard post…"

She continued talking but her voice trailed off in my mind. I began thinking about the day he died. Imagining myself charging out of the castle and using magic on the creature before it killed him.

I shook my head a little to try and regain my focus. _I feel terrible but I can't dwell on the mistakes of the past. This is what happened and I'm…_ My eyes welled up with tears. _I'm just going to have to live with it. I think right now I am going to have to focus on the future._

I continue listening to Rainbow's speech "...We are all going to miss him very much." She said in conclusion. She raised a hoof to her eyes and wiped the tears away. I followed along wiping away the water that had gathered in my eyes.

There was a few more speeches including some words from myself and after some time passed the funeral was over and ponies began to leave. I walked up next to Rainbow who was standing in front of the open grave. She noticed me "Celestia... What do I do now?" Her eyes were full of tears.

"Rainbow Skies, I'm so sorry. It is really hard losing a friend, it must be even harder losing a husband. I can't Imagine how you feel, but keep your head up. I found that the best thing for me to do was to stay strong. Your future may look bleak now, but that doesn't mean you should give up. I realized that I needed to look at the future ahead of me. Don't let his memory discourage you from progressing in life, but rather let it encourage you to do things you may have never thought you could. I know this won't be easy for you, but I think you should try." _I was telling myself this as much as I was telling her._

"You're right princess it's just that I'm…" she paused then lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant." My eyes widened. I was quite shocked by what she just told me. She reopened her eyes "I saw the doctor a week ago. He used an ultrasound spell and said it was a boy. I was thinking of naming him Rainbow Dashing after Dash and I." she started sobbing.

I put my hoof on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at me and I smiled back. Her sobbing stopped but there was still tears in her eyes. "I think that's a lovely name."

She looked away. "It's going to be so hard raising a foal without him." She began crying again "I… I don't think I can do it. I can't…"

"Rainbow look at me" she turned to look at me again. "You can do this. I know you can and I know Dashing would have agreed."

Her eyes glazed over as if she was in a trance. Remembering times of the passed that she had spent with Dashing and the things he had told her. She blinked releasing one final tear from her eye.

Her gaze returned to mine and she suddenly seemed happier. "You're right princess, Dashing would want me to at least try. Even without him I have to believe that I can do this. I need to focus on our future. A future that includes Rainbow Dashing."

She paused then turned to look towards the buildings that made up the city of Canterlot. "Princess Celestia, I'm thinking of leaving Canterlot. I've been living here because of Dashing's work, but now that he's gone I have no reason to stay. No family, no job, not many friends, no reason at all."

"Where are you thinking of going?"

"I think I'm going to move back to Cloudsdale where my family lives."

"Are you sure you want to do that? Moving is a lot of work and you're going to have a young foal..."

"I know, but I think my special talent will probably be more useful there." She motioned towards her cutie mark.

She looked around the graveyard and noticed that almost everyone had left. Then looked back at me and said "I should get going Princess, I have things to pack. Goodbye Celestia." She turned around, spread her wings and began to fly home. "Goodbye Rainbow Skies." I said softly knowing that she couldn't hear me anymore.

_ I think it's about time for me to prepare for the future that is ahead of me. But I still don't know exactly how far away that future might be._

Year 924 AD Summer 2 Day 30 night time

_ This is it. This is the same night that I banished Nightmare Moon 924 years ago. I finished my calculations several months ago. After including the elements of harmony into the equation, I found the exact date Nightmare Moon will return. One thousand years, which means that from this exact day I have seventy-seven years till then. Seventy-seven years to think of a way to defeat her, imprison her, tame her… Oh Luna, if only I knew how._

_ I am unable to use the elements, and I don't know a spell strong enough to hold back Nightmare's fury. If it comes down to it I may have to use the same spell that trapped her in the moon before. I would prefer to not have to do that. It would kill me to see her freed just long enough to get banished again. Oh, if only I had all the elements. Then maybe I could use their magic to change her back. I wish I had thought of that nine hundred years ago. Then I wouldn't be in this mess._

_ Maybe I can still use the elements, well not me, but someone else, anyone else, actually no, not just anyone. Someone that has what the elements represent inside of them. Then the element of friendship can return. Who will I choose? It is still too early to think of that now. By the time Nightmare returns most ponies alive today will have past. What should I do?_

_ Hmm. I'll write books. I'll write books about Luna, Luna and the elements and when she will be returning. I'll write books and send copies all over Equestria so everypony will know the story. I guess after that I'm just going to have to wait. Wait for a pony worthy of using the elements of harmony. I'm just going to have to wait..._


	4. Chapter 4: Preparing

_Year 933 AD Spring 1 Day 12_

_ I'm making a special trip today. To visit an old friend of mine._ The chariot I was traveling in began to descend, then landed on the cloud streets of Cloudsdale. It was a floating city made entirely of clouds. Only Pegasus lived here because only Pegasus can stand on the clouds.

Cloudsdale was always busy this time of year. So much rain is needed all over Equestria to help the plants grow. Cloudsdale is the city that makes most of the clouds and then sends them all over Equestria.

I walked up to one of the little houses, raised a hoof and knocked on the front door. I heard a young voice say from inside the house. "Mom! Someone's at the door." I wait a moment and then a pink pegasus pony opened the door.

As soon as she noticed who was at the door she took a step back and said surprised, "Princess… I… I wasn't expecting you." She immediately bowed her head.

When she was finished and raised her head again I said, "No need for formalities Rainbow. "

She replied confused, "Why have you coming to _**my**_ house?"

"Can a Princess not visit her friends?… I suppose it's been a long time for you."

"Well you do visit Cloudsdale once in awhile, but we haven't had a conversation in over eight years. I enjoy your company, but I wouldn't exactly call us FRIENDS."

"Maybe I just see it differently then. Would you mind if I came in?"

Rainbow Skies nodded and said "Not at all, Princess." She moved to the side and I walked into her cloud house. The front door opened up to a living area. I quickly looked around noticing how big and tidy the house was and said "You have quite a nice place here."

She stepped beside me to look at the room then said "Yeah… You know I never forgot what you told me. 'Look at the future ahead of me' That's what I've been doing. After moving here I got a job doing cloud forming. You're actually lucky, this is a busy time of year and today is my only day off this week."

"I know." I said.

"Of course you would." She replied unimpressed then continued saying "Before I knew it I had a new family." She sighed, "I miss Dashing Defender all the time though."

All of a sudden a bouncy ball flew out from a doorway on the other side of the room. Then a small brown pegasus with rainbow colored hair flew out to get it and ended up flying into one of the cloud walls.

"Now I need to focus on his future." Rainbow said to me, then shouted, " Rainbow Dashing! You need to be more careful." She walked up to the young Pegasus who seemed to be stuck in the cloud wall. Just his body was sticking out and his legs were flailing.

He said in a muffled voice "Mom, I think I'm stuck."

Rainbow replied quite annoyed "Oh Dashing that's the fourth time this week." She opened her mouth and grabbed one of Dashing legs then pulled him out of the wall. "You be more careful next time, OK?"

"OK mom." He ran to the ball and began kicking it around the room.

I said "I see he can fly already."

"Yeah, he's just like his dad."

I look at the little colt running around the room. "Hey dashing, I have a few questions for you."

Rainbow replied confused "What would you need to ask him?" Dashing had stopped running and was also looking at me confused.

"I just want to check something." I replied, then I looked down at dashing and asked "Dashing do you know who Princess Luna is?"

Dashing said puzzled "Princess Luna? Umm… Oh, oh I know, Princess Luna was your sister like a thousand years ago, right?"

"Yes, that is correct. Now do you know who Nightmare Moon is?"

"Yeah, Nightmare Moon is Princess Luna's evil side that she used when she attacked the kingdom." He was beginning to get more excited. "This was all in that book the teacher read to us in class."

"Yes, I believe it is. Now I have one more question for you. What are the elements of harmony?"

This time Dashing didn't answer immediately. He thought about it for a bit before he said, "I don't know. I think I've heard the older kids talk about them, but I don't know what they are."

Rainbow explained "He doesn't learn about that till next year. But Princess Celestia everything you've mentioned was added to the school libraries in books you wrote. You already know all this, so why are you asking?"

My face began to look more serious and my voice went lower. "Maybe I asked to see if the young ones know the past, so they will be ready for the future." My face and voice return to normal as I continued "I almost forgot. I have something for you Dashing."

Dashing's excitement returned. He began jumping up and down and flapping his wings frantically. "Oh, oh, what is it?"

I turned to head for the door and looked over my back towards the little colt and smiled. "Just wait a second and I'll go get it." I then walked out of the house. I could hear his curiosity from outside asking his mom if she knew what it was. _She would never have expected the gift I was about to give him._ I walked to the side of the house where I left it when I arrived. Then I used my magic to pick it up and carry it into the house.

I placed it on the floor in front of Dashing. Dashing's face showed complete wonder while his mom was in shock. "Dashing, this is your father's lance. He used it while he was a royal guard. It's yours now."

Rainbow said nervously "Are you sure that he will be safe having that?" Dashing looked intently at the gold lance. He grabbed the hilt with his mouth and began to drag the lance, across the floor, towards his room.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." I said. Dashing slowly continued dragging the lance. He disappeared through the doorway on the far side of the room and the lance disappeared behind him.

He jumped out from the opening and said "This is so cool! Thank you Princess!" Then he ran back through the doorway again.

"How did you get it? I thought it was left in the Everfree Forest." Rainbow asked. She had been wondering that since I told her that it was Dashing Defender's lance, but she didn't want to ask while Rainbow Dashing was still in the room.

I replied "I went back to the everfree to get it."

Rainbow Skies was stunned " Princess! After what happened last time are you sure you should have gone back there?"

"It was just a quick pick up. I knew where the lance was left. I was only there a few minutes."

"So you deliberately went to get that lance for Dashing... that's nice." She paused, then lowered her head and said under her breath "I hope this doesn't make him want to be a royal guard."

I replied, "what's wrong with being a royal guard?"

She continued, "I was always afraid Dashing would follow his father's footsteps, but I didn't want him to, I don't want him to. I don't think I could deal with worrying about him all the time. Wondering if he's OK or if he's…"

I cut her off, "Rainbow Skies, Dashing still doesn't have his cutie mark yet, but when he does get it remember one thing. Never prevent a pony from embracing their special gift. That can sometimes be worse than what might happen if you let them. If his cutie mark is for guarding then let him guard. His cutie mark will be what his cutie mark is meant to be. Not even I, nor the elements of harmony can change that. But… If Dashing does become a royal guard, I promise that I won't put him in any serious harm."

Rainbow raised her head, "Thanks Princess. I suppose I'll just have to worry about that when the time comes."

"As must I." I said quietly then looked up through the walls of this cloud house and into a possible future. A future after the return of Nightmare Moon. After she has defeated me and taken control of Equestria. A future without the sun. And where am I in this future? I'm…

"PRINCESS!" Rainbow shouted. She had said my name several times before, but I did not respond. I came back to my senses and shook my head a little. "You were kinda spaced out there weren't you?"

I turned to her smiled and said, "I am in a similar situation to you. I also have a future that terrifies me."

"Oh princess, I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle."

I lowered my head then replied quietly "If only that were true." I paused and saw Rainbow's reaction to what I said. she seemed shocked and kind of curious. "Well I probably should get going, I have important things to do back in Canterlot. Goodbye Rainbow, I don't know when the next time will be that we can have a personal conversation like this."

"Goodbye Princess. Oh, you should say bye to Dashing before you leave. I'll get him." She walked through the doorway at the far end of the room and said "Dashing, Princess Celestia is leaving… Don't you want to say something to her." Dashing ran out of his room and into the room with me, Rainbow followed.

Dashing stood right in front of me and said "Oh, um, Goodbye Princess, and thanks for the spear thing... Um, Princess is that really my father's?" He looked towards his bed room.

"Yes it is your father's 'spear thing'. The same one he would take into every battle."

"Wow." Dashing said excitedly.

"Well I should be going now. Goodbye Rainbow, Goodbye Dashing I'm sure we will see each other again."

"Goodbye Princess Celestia." They both said as I walked out the door and closed it behind me.

_ The future is so unpredictable, how do I know that I'm going to make the right decisions in order to create the future I desire. My only hope right now is that the steps I'm taking to make a better future don't end up making it worse._


End file.
